normversefandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Hartigan
Daniel Hartigan is friend to Alexander Roarke and a high-ranking representative of EU Inc.. Origin Around 5 years prior to touchdown, Daniel Hartigan was no more than an extremely talented corporate espionage operative for EU Inc. His job was to undermine other companies and prime them for takeover. He became good friends with Alexander Roarke while doing just this job, and was discovered (EU Inc. is still determining whether or not this discovery was intentional on Daniel's part). They couldn't let such a good operative go, so they transferred Daniel and issued a public apology for their behavior toward LuxCorp. His re-assignment was for a small company that worked in the field of chemical weapons design. Here Daniel was also discovered by Hive, the true owner of the facility, who promptly attempted to dispose of Daniel in a vat of sulfuric acid. Through sheer determination (a superhuman amount of it) Daniel survived. Since that time he has been completely indestructible thanks to the power of his mind. History After this event, Daniel trained for a few years in various disciplines of the martial arts, and joined EU Inc.'s team of superheroes, using his position as face man for the company to find potential targets (other superhumans or companies) for acquisition. He has been furthering the goals of EU Inc. for two years now, by hook or by crook. He also spent a brief time in a Grey Company holding facility along with John, Alpha, (nekrid), and Dalek. They ultimately escaped thanks to a particularly insane display by Daniel, in which he shot himself in the head for a prolonged time with an uzi, which distracted the guards sufficiently for the group to make an escape. Though they do not consider each other allies, they were comrades in arms from that point forward. Attributes Appearance Daniel is an impressive figure, standing just over six feet tall and having a well muscled frame. He has a classic superhero look to him, with a strong jaw and a ready smile to accent his blue eyes. His blond hair is cut short and is straight. He goes around dressed mostly in a business suit, when he isn't dressed for subterfuge in whatever fits the location and the job. Equipment Other than a Notebook Computer with the latest technology, a satellite phone, and some pocket change, Daniel doesn't have any equipment. He owns a nice car and house, though he rarely uses them, preferring to utilize company issued materials instead. Headquarters Daniel spends most of his time living at the corporate headquarters of EU Inc. in Skyfire City. Personality At times Daniel can be quite nihilistic, but is charming nonetheless. He is educated, and silent when he believes it will suit him,and likewise talkative; a man of many faces. Goals So far, Daniel only wishes to continue his life as he has up till this point, enjoying all the benefits of being a top exec for EU. Powers Daniel's only power is his sheer determination to live. As such, he is effectively indestructible, though he can be shot (and will bleed), sliced, blown up and burned (all of which has happened to him at least twice). He will regenerate from these wounds at the typical rate a human would (even if under normal circumstances such a wound would kill a human), and so often spends a long time in seclusion recovering from particularly dangerous encounters, if for no other reason than to not scare the general populace. Skills Daniel is a smooth talker and a real whiz at corporate politics and financing. He always knows exactly how to hit a company and where (and what means to use) in order to set it up for whatever scheme EU Inc. has cooked up. He is gradually learning martial arts of all sorts, and is fast learner, though still far from being an expert. Relationships Allies Alexander Roarke: Daniel has been friends with Roarke since meeting him, and sees him as a good soul that means well. They have each other's back whenever possible, whether through corporate support or otherwise. Legion: Daniel works with Legion on a regular basis, and the two trust each other as co-workers, though not much more. Lucky: Lucky likes Daniel, and tries to encourage Legion to like him as well. Daniel gets along well enough with the robot, but is sometimes uneasy around him due to his origins. (electric speedster): Another co-worker, (blank) thinks Daniel is too analytical and slow, often urging him to act, but never in a mean way. Enemies Hive: Ever since Daniel's escape, Hive has sought revenge (seeing Daniel as the reason the other heroes found about him, which is true). Army/Manhunt: Manhunt hates Daniel, because it is Daniel that tricked him and convinced him to help out against Hive, only to betray and imprison him. Factions EU Inc.: Daniel's employer and sponsor, EU gives Daniel a lot of power and leeway to act as he sees fit, within their parameters. His meddling and friendship with Alexander Roarke is amusing to the Board of directors and the CEO, and is allowed to continue so long as there are other companies to bring down or assimilate. LuxCorp: Daniel tries very hard to protect LuxCorp from EU's corporate tactics, leaving the companies on somewhat even footing financially. Lex appreciates this service, but is constantly insisting that Daniel needn't bother. Grey Company: Ever since his escape, Grey Company has sought after Daniel and all others like him. They wish to know his secret, and to monitor whatever threat he may pose to their aims. Category:Heroes